Gry
Ten artykuł jest zbiorem oficjalnych gier My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Jeśli chcesz dodać nową pozycję, należy się zapoznać z przykładem poniżej oraz pamiętać, że musi być to oficjalna gra MLP:FiM. Jak należy wpisać grę na listę? Tutaj masz podany wzór, jak poprawnie wpisać grę na tę listę. Musi być to jednak oficjalna gra MLP:FiM. : Nazwa gry: Nazwa Gry : Typ/gatunek gry: Typ gry : Opis: Krótki opis : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Wydawca gry: Studio które wydało grę : Link do artykułu/gry: Link do gry lub artykułu Przykład: : Nazwa gry: My Little Pony: Racing is Magic : Typ/gatunek gry: Wyścigi, Logika : Opis: Poprowadź drużynę kucyków do mety. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: My Little Pony: Racing is Magic Lista gier : Nazwa gry: MLP Cutie Mark Creator : Typ/gatunek gry: Działalność : Opis: Tworzenie własnego znaczka : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: MLP Cutie Mark Creator :: Nazwa gry: My Little Pony - The official App :: Typ/gatunek gry: Logika, Strategia :: Opis: Odbudowywanie Ponyville po ataku Nightmare Moon. :: Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa :: Wydawca gry: Gameloft :: Link do artykułu/gry: My Little Pony - The official App : Nazwa gry: My Little Pony: Racing is Magic : Typ/gatunek gry: Wyścigi, Logika : Opis: Poprowadź drużynę kucyków do mety. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: My Little Pony: Racing is Magic : Nazwa gry: Adventure Ponies : Typ/gatunek gry: Logiczna, wyścigi : Opis: Można zebrać Elementy Harmonii i pokonać Discorda na czas : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Adventure Ponies : Nazwa'' gry:The Fabulous PonyMaker : '''Typ/gatunek gry: Kreator : Opis: Stwórz własną ponyfikację (Własny kucyk, inaczej OC lub Ponyfikacja) w kreatorze kucyków. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry:Fabulous PonyMaker : '''Nazwa' gry': ' The Fabulous PonyMaker Trick Or Treat : '''Typ/gatunek gry:Kreator : Opis: Stwórz własną ponyfikację (Własny kucyk, inaczej OC lub Ponyfikacja) w kreatorze kucyków na Święto Koszmarów : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry:Fabulous PonyaMaker Trick or Treat : : Nazwa gry: Swarm of the Paraspriters : Typ/gatunek gry: Logiczna, zręcznościowa : Opis: Dopasuj trzy lub więcej Parasprite'ów tego samego koloru, aby je wyczyścić. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Swarm of the Paraspriters : Nazwa gry: Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Corner : Typ/gatunek gry: Zręcznościowa : Opis: Pomóż Pinkie uporządkować jej babeczki. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Corner : Nazwa gry: Pinkie Pie's Cannon Blast : Typ/gatunek gry: Zręcznościowa : Opis: Pinkie Pie ze swoją armatą wypełnioną plackami musi ochronić Ponyville przed Discordem. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Pinkie Pie's Cannon Blast : Nazwa gry: My Little Mahjong : Typ/gatunek gry: Logiczna : Opis: Klasyczna gra w kucykowym wydaniu. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: My Little Mahjong : Nazwa gry: Twilight Sparkle's Magical Mysteries : Typ/gatunek gry: Logiczna : Opis: Ułóż jak najwięcej słów, aby zdobyć przy tym daną ilość punktów i przejść na następny poziom. '' : '''Rodzaj gry': Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Twilight Sparkle's Magical Mysteries : Nazwa gry: Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game '' : '''Typ/gatunek gry': Akcja : Opis: Pomóż Rainbow Dash stworzyć Ponaddźwiękowe Bum i ozdobić niebo! : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game : Nazwa gry: Twilight Sparkle's Royal Invitation Designer : Typ/gatunek gry: Działalność : Opis: Twilight pomaga zaprojektować Ci do wydruku Twoje zaproszenia! : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Studio gier: Uzupełnij jeśli masz informację : Link do artykułu/gry: Twilight Sparkle's Royal Invitation Designer : Nazwa gry: Bridle Gossip Picture Puzzle Game : Typ/gatunek gry: Puzzle : Opis: Wszystko co w Ponyville najlepsze, jest pomieszane i potrzebuje Twojej pomocy! : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Bridle Gossip Picture Puzzle Game : Nazwa gry:Ponyville Valentine Card Creator : Typ/gatunek gry: Kreator : Opis: Stwórz własną kartkę walentynkową! : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Valentine Card Creator : Nazwa gry: DJ Pinkie Pie : Typ/gatunek gry: Działalność : Opis: Pomóż Pinkie Pie ułożyć teledysk. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: DJ Pinkie Pie : Nazwa gry: Flutteshy's Songbird Chours : Typ/gatunek gry: Puzzle : Opis: Fluttershy próbuje nauczyć ptaki śpiewać i potrzebuje twojej pomocy. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Flutteshy's Songbird Chours : Nazwa gry: Castle Creator : Typ/gatunek gry: Kreator, działalność : Opis: Wybierz jeden z wielu elementów, aby stworzyć swoją własną wizję przestrzeni w okolicach zamku Canterlot oraz innych miejsc. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Castle Creator : Nazwa gry: Adventures in Ponyville : Typ/gatunek gry: Działalność : Opis: Każdy kucyk ma w sobie ukryty talent - jaki jest twój? : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Adventures in Ponyville : Nazwa gry: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discover the Difference : Typ/gatunek gry: Logiczna : Opis: Znajdź różnicę pomiędzy dwoma obrazkami. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discover the Difference : Nazwa gry: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Restore the Element of Magic : Typ/gatunek gry: Szukaj i klikaj : Opis: Znajdź 20 gwiazd z korony Twilight i kawałki zgubionych Elementów Harmonii. : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Restore the Elements of Magic : Nazwa gry:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic:''Adventure Ponies 2 : '''Typ/gatunek gry':Logiczna wyścigi : Opis:Można zebrać Elementy Harmonii i pokonać Discorda na czas? : Rodzaj gry:Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry:Adventure Ponies 2 : Nazwa gry:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic:''Equestrivia Challenge : '''Typ/gatunek gry':Logiczna : Opis:Sprawdź swoją wiedzę,sprawdź ile zdobędziesz punktów lub który kucyk wygra. : Rodzaj gry:Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry:Equestrivia Challenge : Nazwa gry: Power Ponies Go!" : Typ/gatunek gry: ''Zręcznościowa/Przygodowa"'' : Opis: Kucyki znów trafiają do Końtropolis, a Maniaczka uwięziła Pinkie i Fluttershy. Zbierz strony komiksów i karty postaci, przed pracownikami fabryki szamponów, ochronią Cię twe moce : Rodzaj gry: Mobilna/Komputerowa : Link do artykułu/gry: Power Ponies Go! Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Gry